The journey of discovery
by stickm
Summary: With Harry recovering from the death of Sirius he begins to re-evalute his life and discovers that some people need to be more than just good friends.
1. Dear Ginny

Chapter 1

Harry sat in his room, at number 4 Privet Drive, fingering the pages of the photo album Hagrid had given him in his second year. As he turned the page Sirius' face grinned back at him and Harry quickly slammed the album shut.

It had been only a fortnight since that fateful night at the Ministry of Magic and with the memory of Sirius' death still fresh, Harry was ridden with guilt.

It was HIS fault; he should have known what Voldemort was up to; how could he be taken in so easily. The thoughts whirled round Harry's mind until finally he blocked them out.

Harry went over to the bed, he knew it was pointless - he hadn't slept in days, but he thought that maybe if he could just manage five minutes of peaceful sleep he would feel the benefits. He closed his eyes. At first nothing, then he tried some deep breathing techniques to relax him, slowly the sounds of Hedwig twittering in his cage mellowed into the background before disappearing completely.

Harry dreamt he was on the Quidditch pitch with Ron; they were practising Ron's goalkeeping. Harry kept hurling the quaffle at the hoops and each time Ron successfully stopped it and threw it right back. Hermione and Ginny were in the stands cheering them on. Harry caught Ron off-guard and nearly knocked him off his broom when the girls began chorusing "Weasley is our King!

Everyone started laughing as the boys touched down and Ron went slightly pink at the ears as Hermione ran up and apologised for putting him off his game.

Slowly the dream faded and another took its place. Harry could see sparks flying about the room he was in. He turned his head and saw Sirius duelling with Bellatrix Lestrange. Sirius was laughing and joking- he was always playing the fool. Then it happened, right at that moment Bellatrix saw her chance and took it, she shot a jet of red light at him and it hit him squarely in the chest. Sirius' laughter faded as he stumbled backwards towards the dais. Harry screamed Sirius' name and was shaken awake.

"Harry. Harry. Wake up!" Harry opened his eyes but his vision was foggy.

"Here take these." Harry took the glasses he was offered and put them on.

"Aunt Petunia? What…"

"You were having another nightmare."

"Sorry if I interrupted your beauty sleep." Harry said sarcastically.

Petunia seemed quite put out. "Well it's just that you were making a lot of noise and I was worried you were going to wake your uncle Vernon up. You know he doesn't like being disturbed." She turned to leave.

"Erm… Aunt Petunia?"

She paused. "Yes Harry?"

"Thanks."

Petunia smiled to herself and left the room.

Harry was puzzled; was it just his imagination or was Aunt Petunia suddenly being nicer to him? He shrugged thinking about the warning that Moody had given the Dursleys on the platform.

In fact since then things weren't looking too bad at Privet Drive for Harry. Dudley had somehow managed to get a girlfriend and was generally too preoccupied with her to annoy Harry- he never really did seem the same after seeing that Dementor though.

Uncle Vernon chose to completely ignore Harry which suited him fine and Aunt Petunia, well, she was certainly different around him. Harry had noticed how worn down and tired she looked recently. The pursed lips were no longer a permanent feature and she seemed much more thoughtful than usual, like something was distracting her.

Harry pondered over this change in Aunt Petunia and decided to write a note to his friends asking their opinions. He dipped his quill into the ink pot but hesitated over the parchment. Who was he writing to? His first thought had been Sirius – he winced at the memory that Sirius was gone. Who else would be interested? Ron? Hermione? Well both, but Hermione would probably offer the best advice.

Harry looked at the parchment as a drop from his quill touched the scroll. He watched as the paper greedily absorbed the ink.

It reminded him of Tom Riddle's Diary and the way that it had sucked up the ink. He thought of Ginny lying in the Chamber of Secrets, and remembered thinking she was dead as he turned her over and cradled her limp body in his arms. He remembered the feeling of hopelessness that had encumbered him as Tom became more defined and Ginny's life was dwindling away and finally he remembered the protectiveness he felt towards her in Dumbledore's office when the truth about how the Chamber of Secrets had been opened came out.

"_Dear Ginny_…" He wrote.

Harry lay down the quill and stared at the parchment for a while before screwing it up and throwing it across the room. He shook his head. "Get a grip. This is Ron's little sister we're talking about."


	2. You've got mail

Chapter 2

Harry awoke to a tapping on the window. The sun was streaming in so brightly that the glare was hard to take. Harry rubbed his eyes as they slowly adjusted to the light.

He noticed a small round fat owl bobbing excitedly up and down on the ledge.

"Pigwidgeon" he smirked. Harry leant over and opened the window, as he did the impatient owl hopped inside and started whizzing round the room like a balloon relieved of its air until it bashed straight into the wall and landed with a soft thud on Harry's bed.

Harry was trying to suppress a giggle when Pigwidgeon suddenly sprang up and stuck out a leg indignantly at Harry.

Hedwig opened a sleepy eye in her cage to see what all the commotion was but quickly shut it again when she saw who it was.

As Harry untied the letter he grabbed a handful of owl treats and gave them to Pig who was staring longingly at the food in Hedwig's cage. Once content, Pig took flight towards the window not realising that Harry had actually shut it after his entrance.

Thump.

Undeterred the small owl got back up and stood twittering until Harry re-opened the window and the flight path was clear.

Harry read the letter immediately recognising Ron's scrawl.

_Hey Harry,_

_How are things? Man that was a stupid question._

_Erm sorry where was I? Oh yes mum wanted me to invite you to come and stay with us. _

_Dumbledore told her that the muggles were going on holiday and you weren't going with them. Please say yes you know what she's like. She'll do nought but fuss until you get here. Send a reply with Pig if he's still there if not use Hedwig._

_Hope the muggles haven't been treating you too badly- just threaten them with Moody if they do. By the way Fred and George have enclosed some of their infamous Ton-Tongue toffee for Dudley. They know how much he enjoyed the last lot!_

_See you soon_

_Ron_

_P.S. Hermione's already here staying with Ginny- so I could do with another bloke to even out the odds._

Picking up the quill off his desk, Harry quickly scrawled the reply 'YES PLEASE' and roused Hedwig from her cage. Glad to finally stretch her wings she ruffled her feathers and stuck out her leg expectantly.

"Take this to Ron for me- he should be at the Burrow." He stroked her snow white coat and with that she took flight. Harry watched her disappear over the rooftops of Little Whinging.

Harry took the handful of sweets that had been supplied by the twins and went downstairs.

Dudley was sat stuffing his pug little face with handfuls of popcorn. He was laughing hysterically at the TV and every time he laughed the popcorn bowl that was balanced precariously on his belly looked closer to toppling over.

Harry coyly sat down.

"What ya watchin?" He said to Dudley

Harry saw Dudley flinch as he spoke.

"Erm… erm… nothing just the telly." Harry loved this new found power he had over his cousin.

For years Harry had been bullied by the spoilt brat but since starting Hogwarts he had learnt one or two tricks of his own to use as payback.

Harry leaned forward and put the sweets onto the coffee table and then stood up.

"I'm getting a drink do you want anything?" Harry watched as Dudley's face lit up with excitement at the thought of being left alone with chocolate.

"No… I'm fine" Dudley's eyes were still on the candy before him.

Harry got up and walked into the kitchen silently laughing. He opened the fridge…

"HARRY!" Uncle Vernon bellowed. "Get back in this room at once."

Harry turned to the front room and saw Dudley wrestling with his enormous tongue as it lolled around the floor

He stifled a laugh as Uncle Vernon rounded on him"

"You'd better be able to sort that out boy or I'll…" Two loud cracks stopped him mid-sentence and he looked crestfallen.

In the middle of the room stood Mad-Eye Moody and Arthur Weasley.

"You'll do what exactly?" Mad-Eye quizzed.

Uncle Vernon cowered in the corner of the room as Mr Weasley muttered a spell under his breath. Slowly Dudley's tongue began to shrink back to its normal size.

"Harry go get your things immediately." Mr Weasley said obviously unimpressed.

Harry departed without saying a word. He passed Aunt Petunia in the doorway and she looked at him not with disgust but more with a look of disappointment. It seemed that she was getting used to the wizard pranks being played on Dudley as she simply sighed and entered the room.

As Harry lugged down his case he heard voices in the kitchen. It was Mr Weasley talking to Aunt Petunia alone.

"As I have said Mrs Dursley please accept my sincerest apologies on behalf of my sons for supplying Dudley with yet more of those vile sweets. I came as soon as I heard they had been sent. Rest assured that I will be having serious words with them the next time they are home."

"Yes well I should think so too. Those sweets are a danger especially to a boy with such a…"

"Fat arse" Harry mouthed the words silently.

"…delicate disposition." His aunt finished as she poured out some tea.

"I completely agree." said Mr Weasley trying to conceal a smile

"Ahem" Harry coughed.

"Ah splendid, all ready for the off Harry?" Mr Weasley said.

"Whenever you are Mr Weasley but…where's Mad-Eye?"

"Oh he's in the lounge having a chat with your Uncle Vernon." Mr Weasley winked at him and Harry thought he saw the same glint in his eyes that he had often seen in the twins.

"Now Mrs Dursley if you would kindly excuse us, I think we ought to be making tracks." Aunt Petunia nodded and Mr Weasley stood up. "Thank you for the tea." He left Harry and Aunt Petunia in the kitchen.

Harry felt a sudden surge of guilt as he saw Aunt Petunia pursing her lips as she gazed intently out of the window.

"Aunt Petunia?" He said uncertainly.

"Yes Harry?" She sounded exhausted.

"I'm sorry for leaving those sweets in front of Dudley- I thought he may have learnt from the last time but…"

"Obviously not." she finished sounding rather sharper than she had intended.

"Yeah well I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry."

Mr Weasley popped his head around the door. "Everything ok Harry? The car I organised has just arrived."

Harry looked at his Aunt she had not looked at him the whole time he had spoke.

"Yeah, let's go." Harry turned to go but stopped short of the door. He poked his head into the lounge to see a gibbering Uncle Vernon with an even worse looking Dudley.

"Have a nice holiday! Send me a postcard!!" He said sarcastically and then exited.


	3. Revelations and crushes

Chapter 3

Petunia had just entered the room as Harry slammed the front door, she watched as Vernon turned his normal shade of purple.

"I will not have that boy speak to me in that way Petunia!" shaking as he spoke.

"Let it drop Vernon, we won't have to put up with Harry now for at least another year so there is no point in getting aggravated by him."

Vernon shook his head in disbelief.

"Do you mean to tell me that I have to put up with that… that BOY for yet another year?"

Petunia backed away.

"Well err… yes." She said exasperated. "He has nowhere else to go Vernon!"

"Really? Really? Well what about that damn godfather of his? Why doesn't he go there? Why is it up to us all the time? Surely those weirdos have got the message by now that we don't want him here!"

Instead of cowering away from Vernon, Petunia did something she had never done before- she stood up to him.

"Have you even the faintest idea what that boy- as you choose to call him- has actually been through these last few years? Harry's Godfather was murdered Vernon- right in front of his eyes- almost three weeks ago. Just as his father and…"

She hesitated, tears forming in her eyes.

"…and… Lily were murdered in front of him all those years ago. Harry has seen more death than we can ever imagine and no-one…"

Vernon tried to interrupt. Petunia just glared at him then continued.

"I repeat no-one, not even someone like Harry, deserves to experience that much sadness in such a few short years."

"But… Petunia." Vernon quivered.

"No buts Vernon. Harry is still my sister's child and as much as I may have disagreed with the life she chose to take I cannot- no- I will not spend the rest of my life blaming Harry for Lily's decision."

Vernon sat down on the settee deflated. In all the years he and Petunia had been married she had never spoken to him like this before and he wasn't quite sure how to respond.

Harry stared silently out of the window as the ministry's car trundled out of Little Whinging. Mr Weasley was sat next to him as Mad-Eye had apparated back to Grimmauld Place.

"Harry, you're rather quieter than usual, is it anything I can help you with?" Mr Weasley touched Harry's arm with the affection of a father.

"No, Mr Weasley, really I'm fine, I just haven't been sleeping that well since… well you know."

"Yes Harry I do, but I would ask you to remember that you weren't the only person who lost someone dear to you on that day. Sirius had a great deal of friends too; he was well liked and loved by nearly all who loved him."

Harry forced an appreciative smile.

"Thanks Mr Weasley, that means a lot to me. By the way how is Remus? I haven't spoken to him since the full moon."

"Yes, yes, Remus is fine as always. Although he is quite anxious to see you again of course. In fact I do believe that Molly has invited him for Tea tomorrow at the Burrow. Hermione is already there of course."

"Yes Ron did mention that."

"Did he indeed? I thought he might." Harry looked confused.

Mr Weasley obviously intended to explain. "If you ask me Harry I have an inkling that my youngest son has a bit of a crush on our Miss Granger." He winked at Harry, who was trying to stifle a laugh.

"Erm I really wouldn't know about that Mr Weasley." Replied Harry in his best cover-up voice.

"No of course you don't Harry just as I don't know about the affections of my only daughter Harry."

Harry's heart did a flip as he felt the colour rise to his cheeks and he quickly turned back to the window.

Harry had barely stepped out of the car when he was smothered by Mrs Weasley.

"Oh Harry, my dear, I'm so glad you came, come in and I'll make you some tea, you must be starving."

When Mrs Weasley let go of Harry he was struggling for breath but he felt that happiest and yet the saddest he had felt since Dumbledore told him that Sirius would not be coming back. Ever since that day Harry had longed for someone to hug him affectionately and he envied Ron for having such a warm and loving mum. Mrs Weasley gave her husband a quick peck on the cheek before they both walked inside.

"Harry!" This time it was Hermione's turn to give him a running hug. She was hugging him so tightly he couldn't help to notice she was wearing perfume- something Hermione would never do.

"Is that perfume you're wearing?" he mumbled through the cascading curls of hair.

Hermione let go of him and blushed slightly.

"So what if it is?" She glared at him.

"Nothing... I was just surprised that's all."

"Well a girl has a right to look after herself isn't that right Ginny?"

Harry had noticed Ginny for the first time since he'd arrived. She was still as pretty as he remembered although she was still sporting crutches from the broken ankle she got at the Ministry of Magic.

Harry ambled up to her so she wouldn't have to hop too far.

"Erm hi…" he said awkwardly looking at her injury.

"…how's the leg?"

"Oh the healers at St Mungo's said it is fine now but they still wanted me to use the crutches just to be safe." Ginny flashed a smile at him and Harry felt as if he had been transported into an alternative dimension where only he and Ginny existed.

"Oi…"

"Earth to Harry, come in Harry, over!"

Harry shook himself back to reality to see Ron stood in front of him with his arm outstretched. As he shook Ron's hand he looked over his shoulder and saw Ginny being taken into the house by Hermione.

"Harry!..."

"Sorry Ron what were saying?"

"Mate are you sure you're ok? You seem kind of different- distracted like."

"Yeah I'm fine. Honestly." Ron looked sceptical.

"Anyway as I was saying Hermione's driving me crazy. She keeps doing all his girly stuff with Ginny and seriously it's just too weird. I mean you know how she looked during the Yule ball in our fourth year?" He looked at Harry expectantly.

"Oh… err… yeah. What about it?"

"Well she's starting to look like that all the time now and well as much as I hate to admit it- she looks good." Harry laughed as Ron's ears went pink.

"What?"

"Nothing- it's just I've waited for years for you to admit that you had a crush on her."

"Whoa, hold your horses mate, I never said I had a crush, I just said that it was weird"

"Yeah of course you did."


	4. Quidditch, Austen and Kisses

Chapter 4

Harry smiled as he entered the Burrow – he loved the quirkiness of the place and the feeling of home.

"Come on Harry the foods already on the table." Mrs Weasley said motioning to the empty seat next to Mr Weasley.

Ginny was sat directly across from him with Hermione next to her- opposite Ron. The other seats usually occupied by Fred and George were empty. Harry looked at Ron with a confused look on his face.

"Where's Fred and George?"

"Shh… it's still a touchy subject with mum but they're working late again."

"Yes and I shall be having words with those two when they get back." Mrs Weasley interrupted making them both jump.

"Always working- they never eat a proper meal these days- they'll disappear eventually!"

Ron rolled his eyes at Harry and mouthed the words "As if!" to him. Harry tried to suppress a laugh as did both Hermione and Ginny who'd been listening in.

After Mrs Weasley had finished bustling around the table she finally sat down and they began to eat. It was a delicious meal of Roast Beef and Yorkshire Puddings with all the trimmings.

"So boys what do you think you'll get up to whilst you're here?" Mr Weasley said through a mouthful of roast potatoes.

"QUIDDITCH!" Both boys said at the same time before smirking at each other.

"Well Harry could probably do with the practice as I'm sure that Dumbledore will let him back on the team this year."

"Do you really think so Mr Weasley?" Harry asked eagerly. It had been a long year without Quidditch thanks to the abominable Dolores Umbridge.

"Oh man, I completely forgot I left my broom at school. Umbridge had it locked up then with Si…" he hesitated "with everything that happened I never even thought about it."

"Actually Harry, Dumbledore realised that your broom had been left behind and he brought it over earlier on- it's in the cupboard with the rest of the brooms."

"Thanks Mr Weasley. Hey maybe we could have a match tomorrow, both Ginny and Hermione could play."

"Whoa, don't drag me into this I can't play quidditch. I tell you what I'll referee instead." Hermione interjected.

"What do you say Ginny. Are you up for it?" Harry asked.

"In case you have forgotten Harry, Ginny is still on crutches. I'd rather not have her flying about on a broom in her delicate condition."

"But mum, the healers said I was fine- I promise I'll take it easy. Please!" Ginny pleaded to a worried looking Mrs Weasley.

"Yeah come on mum it's only with me and Harry and we won't harm her."

"Oh ok but as soon as she gets tired I want you to call it a day- and Ginny please be careful I don't want you doing one of those wrongly faint manoeuvres you've been going on about."

Ron laughed along with Mr Weasley and the others. "Mum it's a Wronski feint not faint!"

"Well it was close enough. Now who's for pudding?"

After dinner Harry sat and watched as Ron and Hermione managed to get into yet another argument.

"Hermione it's the holidays – no-one in their right minds would even consider starting their homework yet- we've still got well over a month before school starts." Ron said exasperated as Hermione sat behind a mountain of textbooks.

"Yes Ronald but I don't intend on leaving mine all to the last minute unlike some."

"I don't leave all of it…" here he glanced at Harry "…just most of it. Harry help me out here mate- you haven't started your work yet have you."

"Well… erm… actually yeah I had a lot of time on my hands… not really been sleeping – you know."

Ginny looked up from the book she was reading, Pride and Prejudice. "Can you lot keep it down some of us are trying to read here."

"Sorry Gin, what is it you're reading anyway?" Ron said.

"Oh it's a book that Hermione lent me by someone called Jane Austen." Ron pulled a face.

"It's actually quite interesting really. It's about these two seemingly incompatible people who end up falling for each other even though they argue all the time." Ginny smirked as she saw Ron's ears go pink.

Harry sat silently in the corner until Mrs Weasley interrupted him with a steaming mug of hot chocolate.

"Here Harry drink this up then I think you should be getting off to bed. Madam Pomfrey thought you might not be sleeping too well so she has sent some potion over to help you get some rest."

"Thanks Mrs Weasley." Harry took the mug off her and sipped it slowly. As the piping hot liquid oozed down his throat he felt the calming effects of the sleeping draught almost immediately.

Ginny yawned before slipping a bookmark into her book and closing it. "Right I'm off to bed I think. Are you coming Hermione?"

Hermione's head popped up over the pile of books, "Erm no I'm just going to finish this work then I'll be up ok?"

"Yep fine, night everyone." Ginny quickly gave a mother and father a kiss before heading up the stairs. Harry watched her all the way.

"Actually dears I think we'll be following her." Mrs Weasley said to Hermione, Ron and Harry as both she and Mr Weasley got up to leave. "Please don't be up all night."

"Night mum, dad." Ron said as if he couldn't wait to get them out of the room quick enough.

As soon as they had disappeared upstairs Ron looked around with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Hermione shut her book. "Finally I've done!" She said.

"So Harry what would you really like to do now the 'rents are out of the way?" Ron asked.

"Erm you guys can do what you like I'm off to bed. Oh and Ron remember what we were talking about earlier?" Ron blushed as Harry winked at him before running upstairs.

"What was all that about?" Hermione wondered.

"Oh… erm… nothing it's just well… erm… Harry seems to think that I…erm…hethinksthatImighthaveacrushonyou!"

Ron blurted out as he turned from pink to crimson.

"Sorry Ron I didn't quite catch that. You'll have to speak slower." Hermione teased knowing quite well what he just admitted to.

"He thinks I might have a crush on you, which of course is total codswallop."

"Oh… erm that's a shame." Said a disappointed Hermione

"What?"

"That it's codswallop, because well I… erm think that I could have a crush on you too!"

"Really? Wow"

"Ronald Weasley is that all you can say? I tell you I have a crush and you just say wow?"

Ron moved closer to Hermione who shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Actually I'd like to…erm… do this!" Ron leaned over and gave Hermione a kiss on the lips.

"Oh, oh I see." Said Hermione flustered. "Well I… erm guess I'll see you tomorrow then. And by the way I think we need to practice that whole kissing thing." She winked at him before running up the stairs.

Ron sat staring after her. "WOW." He murmured.


	5. Loosening the apron strings

Chapter 5

Harry heard Ron bounding up the crooked stairs before flinging open the door to their room.

Ron broke out into a huge grin.

"I take it you kissed her then." Harry said nonchalantly whilst flipping through his copy of Quidditch through the Ages.

"Yes and it was like-wow!" said Ron panting for breath.

"Oh and what did Hermione think of it?"

Harry watched as Ron's face turned from flushed, with exercise, to red, with embarrassment.

Now it was Ron's turn to act nonchalant.

"Well… erm… she sort of said that we needed to practise – that's a good thing right?"

"Sounds good to me. I'm really pleased for you mate – both of you."

"Thanks." Said Ron, the grin returning to his face whilst he got ready for bed.

Next door a similar scene was unfolding.

"So did he kiss you then?" asked Ginny.

Hermione blushed as she attempted to drag a comb through her once again bushy hair.

"Ah come on Herms – spill. Not all the gory details that would be just wrong but you know you are supposed to be my best friend!" Ginny pleaded getting up to help Hermione with the stuck comb.

"Ok, yeah we kissed."

Ginny squealed and gave Hermione a big hug.

"You see I told you, you were right for each other."

"Yes I know and thanks for helping me realise it. I always thought Ron was sweet on me but I wasn't really sure and… well you know what he's like."

"Yeah slow – I swear I don't know whose gene pool he came from but it surely can't be the same as mine!"

"Ah leave him alone, he's not that slow."

"Oh god. It's started."

Hermione looked confused. "What's started?"

"You defending him already, I knew this was gonna happen if you two got together. So who am I supposed to moan about him to now?"

"Harry." Hermione stated matter-of-factly.

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Ugh not this again, I told you he's not interested in me. Never will be. End of story. Besides he still thinks that I'm going out with Dean."

"Erm actually I happened to mention that you guys had split up in my last letter." Hermione winced as she said this bracing herself for the storm which she knew was to follow.

Ginny rounded on Hermione. "Oh really, how did you manage to drop that one in – a p.s. at the end?"

"No it's just he was quite worried about you after the incident at the Department of Mysteries and he asked how you were doing so I told him!"

"Hermione Granger I hope you haven't been telling him everything that I've shared with you!" Hermione watched as Ginny's freckled face flushed in the same way Ron's did.

"Look Ginny I haven't told him anything about how you feel it's just I think he has feelings for you too and well maybe you should let him no that you're still interested in him."

The colour drained in Ginny's face. She sat deflated on the edge of her bed.

"I couldn't I… I just couldn't ok?"

"But Ginny…"

Ginny crawled into bed and pulled the covers over her head.

"I'm not listening anymore." She mumbled.

Hermione turned out the light and felt in the dark to find her bed.

Harry woke up early feeling refreshed after drinking last night's potion. As he was the first up he thought he'd go and try out his broom before breakfast. He wasn't prepared to face any humiliation, especially in front of one particular member of the Weasley family, which a lack of flying for a year might have caused.

Harry checked the broom cupboard and was relieved to see his broomstick nestling in amongst the older, dishevelled ones; he also noted that Ron's new Cleansweep Eleven was missing.

As Harry made his way towards the open fields that lay to the side of the Burrow he saw a small ginger streak floating through the air. At first he thought it must be Ron, but remembered that Ron was still in bed snoring extremely loudly when Harry got up. As he approached the gate at the end of the garden, his heart gave a little flutter as he realised that the ginger streak was actually Ginny.

Waving frantically and calling her name Harry managed to attract Ginny's attention. As she came in to land Harry offered her a hand to help her get off the broom.

She looked beautiful wearing shorts and a tank top showing her freckled arms and legs. The morning sun was playing through her hair making it shine like delicate silk. Her cheeks were flushed from the exercise and she panted slightly as she accepted his offer.

"Hey Harry, you're up early." She said as she flopped down on the grass.

Harry sat next to her.

"Yeah couldn't sleep – you know what your brother's like for snoring!" He smiled.

"Ah I thought I could hear his dull monotones this morning." Ginny said giggling.

There was an awkward pause.

"Um so did you hear about Ron and Hermione?" asked Harry desperate to keep the conversation going.

"Yeah, it's great isn't at least now they might stop all the bickering."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that I'm sure they could always find something to argue about."

"Can you imagine Fred and George's reaction when they find out? Oh my poor brother will really get some stick then."

"I'm sure Ron can handle himself."

Another awkward pause.

This time it was Ginny's turn to start.

"Um… Harry? I just wanted you to know that if you ever need anyone to talk to – about anything – I'm here for you ok?"

Harry looked directly into Ginny's big brown eyes. "Thanks." He said squeezing her arm.

Harry nodded his head towards the field. "Are you up for it then? Me against you?"

Ginny jumped up and onto her broom. "Only if you can catch me!" She yelled tossing her head back as the wind rushed to her face.

Harry followed her into the skies and felt the cool breeze on his skin. He took a deep breath. This was what he loved most about being a wizard, the ability to fly.

Over in the house Mrs Weasley was busy in the kitchen getting breakfast ready. Mr Weasley was already up and at the table reading the Daily Prophet when he noticed his wife staring out of the window. He got up to see what she was looking at. In the field he saw Harry and Ginny playing broom tag, laughing and joking, like nothing else in the world mattered.

"They remind me of us when we were that age." He said kindly to his wife holding her shoulders.

Mrs Weasley let out a huge sigh and her husband noticed she had a tear in her eye.

"Molly, don't worry everything will be fine."

"I know Arthur, it's just that Harry has seen so much at such a young age and has had everyone he's ever loved taken away from him…"

"And you can't help feeling that maybe if something happens between Ginny and him that Ginny could be in danger?"

Mrs Weasley began to sob. "I know that sounds selfish of me but she's our only daughter Arthur, I couldn't bear it if anything happened to her."

Mr Weasley wrapped his arms around Molly. "Look we have to learn to let go some time Molly, she's growing up and we can't try to interfere with her feelings. No-one can help who they fall in love with and if Harry is Ginny's true love as I believe he is then all we can do is be ready to support them when the time comes."

Mrs Weasley found a soggy handkerchief and started blowing her nose profusely. "I really do want what's best for them Arthur. I know the kids think that I over-protect them sometimes but they're all we've got."

"And they know that. Our children deserve more credit than we often give them. Ginny and the others have already offered to lay their lives on the line to help Harry defeat V… V… oh you-know-who, so all we can do is let them achieve their goal. Dumbledore won't allow them to come into any harm until they are ready. So let's just live each day as if it could be our last and let the children make up their own minds."

Mrs Weasley looked up into her husbands eyes confused. "When did you get so wise?"

Mr Weasley chuckled. "I must have been hanging round with Dumbledore for too long!"

They both laughed and returned to the window to watch their daughter transform from a little girl into a beautiful young woman.


	6. Mischief Managed!

Chapter 6

As the kettle hissed on the stove it concealed two small pops signifying the entrance of the twins.

Fred and George Weasley saw their parents looking out the window and shrugged to each other.

"What you two looking at?" inquired Fred.

Both Mr and Mrs Weasley visibly jumped obviously startled at the sudden arrival of their sons.

"Fred, George, I wish you'd stop doing that you're going to give one of us a heart attack before long." Mrs Weasley smiled.

"So what were you two looking at…?" George peered round his parents shoulders. "Aah, I see!" he said, he nudged Fred and pointed across to the field.

Fred smiled in acknowledgement before taking a seat.

"So what's for breakie mum? I'm starving."

"Fred dear as much as you know I love you, I am not your slave and this is not a hotel." Mrs Weasley looked at her husband for some reassurance; he smiled before returning to his paper at the table."

Fred stood up and started to hug his mum, hindering her from her usual bustle.

"Aww I know that mum and we really are sorry about Dinner last night…" He glared at George.

Taking the hint George added: "Yeah it was just we working on these new sweets and we figure well at the rate we're going and if this new line is a success then maybe we could hire somebody else and…"

"Then we could be at home a bit more often." Fred finished with a flourish.

Mrs Weasley shook her head and sighed, "Ok, so is it bacon or sausages then?" She eyed her boys.

"Both!" They said in unison, they had a knack of doing that.

Hermione smiled as the sun leaped in through the open window, she had been roused by the sounds of laughing outside. She lifted herself off the bed and looked around before spotting the origin of the noise.

Harry and Ginny were in the field playing on their brooms. She sighed as she thought how good they looked together and wondered if anyone else had noticed this.

"I must remember to ask Ron" she thought to herself. "Actually I'd probably better not, he's likely to hit he roof."

She looked at the clock. 8:00 am – time to get up. She moved away from the window and stood in front of the wardrobe trying to decide what to wear.

Just as she was holding her clothes up against her in front of the mirror, she caught herself. "What the hell am I doing? Since when do I care what I'm wearing?" She slung on some shorts and a t-shirt and hesitated before her make-up bag. "No Hermione get some control over yourself – it's gonna be red hot today and you don't want to be hiding in a full mask of make-up."

Hermione proceeded to tie her hair up in a loose bun and left a few curly locks, that wouldn't quite fit, to frame her face.

One final check in the mirror and she headed downstairs to the aroma of sausages and bacon being cooked.

"Morning Mr. Weasley, Mrs Weasley." She said before sitting herself in a chair across from the twins.

"Hermione." Mr Weasley acknowledged over his paper.

"Would you like anything to eat dear?" Mrs Weasley loved to fuss over people even when they weren't related to her.

"Um can I just have some sausage sandwiches please?" She said helping herself to a large glass of orange juice.

"Of course." Mrs Weasley bustled back to the stove to put on more sausages.

"Fred, those new invisible ices we made must have really worked uh?" George winked at Fred before nodding towards Hermione.

"Yeah, guess so I mean, God, it's like we're not even here!" Fred replied trying to stifle a laugh.

"Look Fred, I've told you, you can still call me by my first name, no-one but you knows my other identity as the Almighty One."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at the twins. "Are you two trying to be funny?"

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't realise that we had just re-materialised!" Grinned George.

"You didn't, in fact you were never gone in the first place I just hadn't gotten the chance to say hi before you two decided to start up." Hermione looked at them in one of those, don't-mess-with-me kind of glares that she had perfected so well since becoming prefect in her fifth year at Hogwarts.

"Fred, George, please leave Hermione alone to eat her breakfast. Why don't you call in Harry and Ginny before you go to work?" Mrs Weasley asked hoping to settle the argument she could tell was brewing.

Fred winked at George who grinned in reply. "Ok mum whatever you say." Before anyone could stop them they had both withdrew their wands. "Sonorous." They said in unison. "Harry, Ginny please stop flirting unashamedly with each other because mum says your breakfasts are ready!" The announcement rang out throughout the Burrow and across to the fields, where a surprised Harry and Ginny had stopped in mid-air.

Mrs Weasley started to object. "That is not what I meant and you both knew it. Arthur?" she looked at her Husband hoping he would offer some kind of reprimand.

After trying to suppress the huge grin that had erupted on his features. He managed to regain enough self-control to talk to the twins. "Now as ingenious that may have been boys to have called them in without moving. I don't really think that it was the best possible way of attracting their attention now was it?"

"But Dad…" They both protested before Fred went it alone. "Mum did say just to call them in and that's what we did- she didn't specify how exactly we should do that." He sat and blinked innocently as if butter wouldn't melt in his mouth.

Hermione sat impressed. As much as she hated to admit it the boys did have that certain way of turning any situation into a joke and managing to charm their way out of it when they were in trouble.

"Erm yes… ok." Mr Weasley looked at his wife who was shaking her head disapprovingly. "But Molly you didn't really make it clear that they shouldn't have called them in the way they did and so they can't really be blamed for being idle." He looked casually at the twins who were still blinking innocently.

Mrs Weasley threw up her hands in dismay before returning to the stove.

A couple of minutes later two wind-swept people came in through the kitchen door.

"Erm… Mum did you call us?" said a slightly confused Ginny as she and Harry took their respective seats at the table.

She looked around and saw the twins snogging the air in front of them before smiling and waving to their little sister.

"Actually no that would be them two." She sighed disapprovingly.

"Oh." Ginny blushed realising that she hadn't been mistaken in what she had heard in the field.

Harry sat quietly at the table without acknowledging anyone and helped himself to some bacon. Hermione looked at him, "obviously he had heard them as well" she thought.

"What was all the shouting about? I was just having a really nice dream and then I heard someone yelling something about flirting…" Ron stopped mid-sentence, he was still in his pyjamas bottoms but was wearing no top and his unruly hair looked even more dishevelled as he hung over the stairs.

Hermione felt herself gawping over Ron's naked chest and she blushed looking away. The twins had also noticed this and proceeded to embarrass the remaining teenagers.

"Good morning little brother. Erm I think you might have forgotten to put some clothes on this morning and well Hermione just doesn't seem to know where to look." George winked as Hermione turned from pink to scarlet.

Ron looked down at his body and realised he'd forgotten his shirt. "Oh erm, right, erm be back in five!" He turned on his heels and bounded up the stairs to get dressed.

"Mischief managed!" The twins said satisfactorily.

Everyone started to chuckle even Mrs Weasley, until she noticed the time. "Boys it's 8:59, you're going to be late for work!" She gasped.

"It's ok mum we know the boss!" Fred said smirking.

"Yeah, I don't think he'll mind us being late besides we can apparate you know." George added and after he gave his mother a kiss and the cheek he disappeared with a pop.

"Thanks for the breakie mum- we'll be back for tea!" and with that he vanished too.

Mrs Weasley was left feeling foolish. "I'll never get my head around those two being managers you know." She mused to herself.

"Actually Molly, I've got to get going too, we've got a particularly interesting case at the moment where somebody has been distributing illegal bath plugs."

"But Mr Weasley, bath plugs aren't illegal." Harry started.

"These ones are – they've been hexed to turn into piranhas as soon as they hit the water. We've lost four toes so far and had to wipe out numerous muggles' memories."

Mrs Weasley gave her husband a kiss on the cheeks before he too disappeared with a pop.

"Hey where'd everyone go?" Ron said as he bounded back down the stairs wearing some three quarter length trousers and a t-shirt.


	7. Two's a couple three's a crowd

With brooms in tow, Harry, Ron Hermione and Ginny headed out into the blazing sunshine.

"You still up for a game of Quidditch Harry?" Ron grinned, running manically towards the open fields.

Harry looked at the girls who had decided to sit down, shrugged and ran off to catch up with Ron.

Ginny's eyes followed him longingly from the moment he left them.

"You two looked very cosy this morning," Hermione interrupted her thoughts.

"Whwhat do you mean?" Ginny blushed causing Hermione to smile.

"I was just saying that you BOTH looked as if you were having fun."

Ginny rolled her eyes and played with her hair hoping that Hermione would eventually change the subject. After a couple of minutes she glanced at Hermione who was staring fixedly at her, waiting for an answer. Ginny sighed knowing that Hermione wouldn't let it go.

"Ok, we _were_ having fun, until Fred and George made their little announcement. Can you believe that?" she answered reluctantly.

"What, that you were _both_ having fun or that Fred and George decided to tell everyone?" Hermione stifled a laugh remembering the look on Ginny's face as she entered the kitchen after the announcement. 

Ginny pulled a face and went back to watching Harry wrestling with Ron. After a couple of minutes she came out of her reverie.

"You know he still hasn't spoken to me since this morning."

"Of course not Ginny because he's waiting to see if you bring it up!" Hermione stated as Ginny stared at her blankly. Hermione hauled herself up off the floor and threw her hands up, tutting in dismay before marching off to join the boys.

Ron circled on his broom and saw the girls still lagging behind. "Come on it'll be Christmas by the time you get here!"

"Yeah, we're coming!" Ginny shouted back. Catching up with Hermione she stopped her by the arm. "Look don't say anything to him now, will you?"

"Fine, but Harry likes you. I know it. Talk to him and soon!"

"Do you really think so?" Ginny seemed a little shook up; sure, she had liked Harry for years but she never really thought the feelings would be reciprocated and yet here was one of his best friends telling her that it was. She was bewildered and confused. Now this new information had come to light she wasn't quite sure how to handle it.

Hermione smiled sympathetically. "Come on if we don't split those two up soon they'll kill each other!"

"No, you go I'm… erm… just gonna stay in the garden for a bit I think." Ginny turned away and walked slowly to the swings.

Hermione knowingly shook her head before running off to join the others.

"Is Ginny ok?" Harry asked as Hermione approached.

"Why? Is she sick or something?" Ron said nonplussed.

Hermione rolled her eyes exasperated at Ron's cluelessness. "No, she's just a bit tired so she thought she'd play it safe and sit out for this one." Hermione replied.

Ron looked across at Ginny before mounting his broom.

"Are you two still playing then?" he said kicking off from the ground.

Harry and Hermione lingered on the grass

"Is she really ok though Hermione?" Harry asked, his eyes full of concern.

Hermione nodded. "She's fine; she just has some things to mull over."

Harry scratched his head confused, _will I ever understand girls? _he mused to himself.

"Do you think I should go and talk to her?" Harry quizzed. "Because I could if she wanted me to. Do you think she wants me to?"

Hermione looked across to the swings where Ginny was sat and doubt appeared on her face. "She needs some time to think about things."

Harry shot her an inquisitive look but could see that Hermione wasn't giving anything away. He appreciated that occasionally space was only thing needed when you had a lot on your mind. His eyes glazed over as he remembered the dais in the Department of Mysteries. He thought he heard a scream.

"Harry!" Hermione was violently shaking his arm as he snapped out of his thoughts.

"Ouch, that hurts!" said Harry rubbing his arm tenderly. Hermione looked at him concerned. "I'm fine," he reassured her before kicking off to join Ron who was impatiently circling the field. Hermione followed and soon the both of them were playing Chaser to give Ron the opportunity to practise his keeping skills.

From time to time Harry kept looking down at the swings where Ginny was sat. Even from this height Harry could tell something was troubling her.

After about an hour Harry decided to take a break, he threw the Quaffle to Hermione and touched down lightly on the ground.

Ron looked from Harry to Hermione. "Where's he going?"  
Hermione shrugged and threw the Quaffle at the goal, smiling to herself. She scored.

"That was a fluke." Ron protested but Hermione just laughed.

Harry took up the swing next to Ginny. He was debating about interrupting her thoughts but remembered what Hermione had said about giving her some time, so he decided against it.

Ginny wondered why Harry didn't say anything. She put her head against the chains on the swing and waited for him to make the first move. What was it Hermione had said? _he's waiting to see if you bring it up first. _She took a deep breath.

"Wh why aren't you playing?" she asked.

Harry jerked from his reverie, looked at her and gave her hesitant smile.

"I thought I'd take a break."

"Harry you've been playing Quidditch for the last five years, there is no way in this world that you are that unfit!" Ginny laughed.

"Actually four years."

"Sorry?"

"Well technically I didn't play at all last year because Umbridge got me banned!" Harry reminded her.

Ginny shuddered at the name. "Don't even remind me of that woman…" she trailed off, a smile forming on her face. She burst out laughing.

Harry thought she'd gone mad and began staring at her as she struggled to contain her laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"I was just remembering the look on Umbridge's face when Fred and George planted that swamp in front of the great hall."

A grin broke across Harry's face as he too recollected the moment. Soon they were both laughing so hysterically that Ginny almost fell off the swing until Harry caught her.

Ginny stiffened in Harry's arms. She felt the colour rising to her cheeks and concentrated hard on her feet to try and avoid making eye contact.

Harry realised that Ginny looked uncomfortable and let her go reluctantly.

"Ginny, about Fred and George," Harry ventured.

Ginny again froze, staring at the house. "What about them?"

Harry hesitated noticing Ginny's discomfort. "You know what they said about, erm, us."

Ginny gave a mirthless laugh and threw up her arms as she jumped off the swing. "Us? Us?" she demanded. "I'm sorry Harry but I didn't know there was an _us_" and with that she stormed off, leaving Harry confused in her wake.

_What just happened there? _he questioned himself. _One minute I was going to tell her the truth and the next she just storms off! I just don't get girls, _he sighed wondering what Sirius would've done in the same situation and fell back into darker memories.

"I can't believe he just walked off. I mean you'd think he'd be grateful we're helping him to practice after all the time he had off last year." Ron moaned as he flew next to Hermione.

"Ron, I need to talk to you about something." Hermione interrupted.

"Sure. What?" he looked worried. He and Hermione hadn't really discussed the kiss with each other yet and he was sure that Hermione was going to think it was a mistake.

"Have you noticed anything different about Harry recently?"

Ron looked shocked he'd felt sure this was going to be about him and yet here Hermione was talking about Harry. "Well he has been muttering a lot in his sleep recently but no more then usual. Why?" 

"I don't know, has he mentioned that he might be interested in anyone?"

"Not really…" A thought struck Ron that Hermione might have confused her feelings and that in fact it was Harry she liked and not him. "Where are we going with this?" he asked not really wanting to hear the answer.

"Well it's just I have a gut feeling that Harry might like…"

"Oh please don't tell me he's in love with Cho again?" Ron interrupted."Seriously that boy needs to move on."

"Actually I wasn't thinking of Cho, it was somebody else."

Ron sighed. He knew it, she did like him and that was just typical. Harry came first in everything. He was the first out of them to get onto the Quidditch team; he always gets noticed first and has everything he wants handed to him on a platter. As soon as the thoughts crept in Ron felt guilty. It wasn't true not all of it anyway. Harry's life wasn't as simple as that and he knew it. He touched down on the grass and threw his broom to one side in anger, as he slid next to a tree with his head between his hands.

Hermione puzzled, followed him and sat next to him resisting the urge to question what had just happened.

Ron felt electricity surge through his body as Hermione took up residence beside him and rested her head against him. It took him a while to realise that his over-active imagination had played a trick on him. He relaxed safe in the knowledge that Hermione wasn't regretting their kiss. He looked down at her with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"What?" she asked catching the look he had given her.

"Nothing. I was just thinking."

"About anything exciting?"

Ron leaned down closer to Hermione. "Yeah, doing this!" he said almost breathlessly before kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Hmm I could see how that could be pretty exciting!" Hermione giggled as she leant in for another tender kiss.

_Damn there I go again! _Ginny thought. _Why did I have to say it like that? Why can't I just tell him I'd like there to be an us? _Ginny was silently reprimanding herself as she headed towards the house. 

"Ginny! Ginny!" someone cried from behind.

Ginny turned hoping to see Harry following her, but to her dismay it was…

"Dean!" she muttered dazed at the sight of her ex striding towards her, in place of the man of her dreams.


	8. A Knight in Shining Armour

Chapter 8

Harry was sat on the swings still wondering here it had all gone wrong when he heard someone shouting Ginny's name. Recognising the voice, he craned his neck to see Dean running after Ginny as she stormed into the house. _Charming, could this day get any worse?_ he mused before taking a walk through the surrounding countryside.

"Oh this can't be good!" Hermione said seeing Dean approaching Ginny. "Come on, I have the feeling your sister's gonna need some moral support." She pulled Ron up off the ground and dragged him towards the house.

"Are you kidding? She's more than capable of looking after herself; talk about red-heads and their tempers." Ron muttered under his breath. 

"Tell me about it," she nudged him in the ribs.

"Why did they split up anyway?" Ron looked perplexed.

"Padma Patil." Hermione mumbled.

"WHAT?" Ron stopped dead in his tracks and looked incredulously at Hermione. 

"I said…" she repeated.

"I heard what you said! You mean to tell me that… that lowlife cheated on my sister with that troll?"

"That… 'troll', as you so eloquently put it, accompanied you to the Yule Ball if my memory serves me correctly!" Hermione said smartly. 

"Yeah, well, I only went with her because nobody else would go with me!" Ron crossed his arms grumpily.

"That was your own fault, Ronald. If you had asked me first properly, instead of just choosing me as a last choice, then I probably would have gone with you." Ron grimaced at the use of his full name -- only his mum called him 'Ronald'.

"Actually you were second to last -- Padma was last!" Ron edged, unsure if he was wise to say this. As usual, he got it wrong and Hermione slapped him somewhat playfully on the arm.

"Ouch! That really hurts!" he moaned, rubbing the red spot.

"You deserved it!" Hermione stuck out her tongue.

As they reached the open kitchen door, Ron was about to storm in when Hermione grabbed his arm, holding him back, whispering, "Wait." 

"Dean, I don't want to hear it! I saw you remember!" Ginny's frustrated voice reverberated through the door.

"But Ginny, it wasn't what you think- honest! She tripped over a cobble and I went over to help her up and she was just thanking me when…" 

"Oh, and since when does kissing somebody constitute thanking someone?" Ginny said sarcastically before remembering the numerous times she'd given someone a kiss on the cheek in gratitude. She shifted uncomfortably as the realisation of truth began to emerge, but she wasn't prepared to admit she'd got it wrong yet.

Dean was at a loss for words so Ginny piped up before him. "And if it was only a thank-you kiss, how come you never told me about it huh?" 

"Well, I really didn't think it was that important -- you know?" Dean blushed.

"Not important! Not… Dean, I was your girlfriend! I would have told you if something like that had happened to me!" Ginny paced the kitchen back and forth; three sets of eyes watched her anxiously.

Dean stood up and took her by the shoulders. He looked deeply into her eyes. "Ginny, I'm sorry! But honestly, there's nothing going on! I don't want anyone else, I just want you." He said quietly. 

Ginny saw his dejection and regret and knew she'd overreacted, but now a new problem had arisen -- the problem of Harry. Ginny knew she didn't feel the same about Dean as she did about Harry, but here was Dean saying the very words that Ginny had longed to hear from someone else. "I want you!" The words echoed through Ginny's head. Could she really be happy with Dean? Weren't they having fun before the incident with Padma at Diagon Alley? Dean was a nice bloke and he didn't deserve to be messed around with.

"Ginny! Ginny!" She was brought out of her reverie by Dean shaking her shoulders.

"Are you ok? You looked like you were kinda spacing out there for a while." Dean looked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine, sorry. You were saying?"

"Erm, I kind of just told you that you were the only girl for me." He was embarrassed but his eyes explored hers, trying to find reciprocation hidden in their depths.

"Oh…erm… thanks -- I think." Ginny took a seat at the table, she looked shell-shocked.

An apoplectic Ron barged in through the door unable to take anymore; his face was the same colour as his hair. He grabbed Dean by the scruff of his neck and pushed him against one of the worktops. "How dare you come in here trying to sweet talk my sister after what you did to her!"

Dean was squirming under Ron's wrath, trying to get away from him. 

Ginny was dumbfounded, she'd never seen Ron go off like this before, and to be honest Dean didn't really deserve it. She noticed Hermione standing behind Ron, and gave her a meaningful look as if to say "Help!"

Hermione nodded. "Erm, Ron, why don't you go and find Harry, we haven't seen him since he took that break," she said calmly as she prised Ron's fingers from around Dean's neck.

"What are you talking about? He was sat outside on the swings earlier with…" Hermione quickly stomped on his foot. "Ouch… what was that for?" She glared at him and turned her head towards a shell-shocked Ginny.

Ron followed her gaze and saw tears in Ginny's big brown eyes. "Oh, erm yeah right." Ron said, he relaxed his grip, glowering at Dean and turned to leave. Hermione watched until he was outside before turning back to Ginny and Dean.

"Thanks for that." Dean gulped.

"I didn't do it for you," she dismissed. "Ginny, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, erm we'll go up to our room and then Dean can stay in here -- away from Ron." Ginny said quietly, she was obviously still in shock from Ron's outburst.

"Good idea," both Dean and Hermione agreed.

As Hermione closed the bedroom door, she whispered. "Silencio." 

"What did you do that for?" Ginny said, sitting on the bed.

"Because I don't want anyone else to hear this!" She paused, shakily drew breath and then screamed at the top of her voice, "WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

Ginny gulped. "I…erm… I don't know," she whispered, her shoulders quivering as she began to sob.

The anger slowly dissipated from Hermione as she saw the tears flowing down Ginny's cheeks. She sighed and then sat next to Ginny wrapping her into a hug.

"I'm sorry, it's just I don't want to see Harry getting hurt again. Cho screwed him up enough for a life time."

Ginny was gobsmacked. "Do you really think that I want to hurt him?" She wriggled free of Hermione's grasp, stood up and rounded on her. "Well do you?" Now Ginny's face had assumed the same hue as her hair. She stood akimbo, glaring expectantly at Hermione.

"I… I… didn't mean that it's just you know -- one minute you're with Dean, the next you've split up and you say you're interested in Harry, but then Dean comes back into the picture and you drop Harry like a hot potato." Hermione knew this was not what Ginny had wanted to hear but she was struggling to keep her own temper in control.

It was now Ginny's turn to shake. "So? Are you trying to say that I'm some kind of tart?" Her eyes were burning with rage. 

"Ginny, that's not what I said and you know it!" Hermione said defiantly. 

"You were supposed to be my best friend -- someone I could count on. I trusted you with my feelings and now you're throwing them back in my face. Some kind of friend you turned out to be!" Ginny slid down against a wall with her arms folded.

"Look, Ginny I am your friend, but I'm Harry's friend too. You can't just expect me to sit back whilst you go and break his heart." 

Ginny looked confused. "But how can I break his heart if I don't know I have it in the first place?"

Hermione got up off the bed and paced over to Ginny. Both of their anger had now subsided and she joined a deflated Ginny slumped on the floor. 

"Ginny, you've got to choose one or the other. I know it's frightening but you can't just keep stringing them both along until you've made up your mind a few months from now!"

"Months? It's gonna take me years to sort this mess out!" Ginny sighed, putting her head into her hands in frustration.

"Ginny, how do you feel about Dean? I mean, _really_ feel?" Hermione ventured.

"Well, he makes me laugh, we have fun and when we're around each other everything seems… ok." Ginny's eyes shone with tears.

"Just 'ok'? What about sparks, electricity and passion? Do you miss him when he's not there? Are you constantly thinking about him and only him?" She coaxed.

Ginny shook her head. "I don't know, I miss something when he's not there but I'm not sure whether it's him or just companionship." 

"And where does Harry fit in?"

"It's… it's just… different with Harry. I feel nervous when he approaches me, but then I can just totally relax in his presence. When he speaks to me, I feel as if I'm the only person in the world to him. He's been through so much that I want to cry for him and I wish that I could wave my wand and make the pain go away. He's always been there to save me when I needed it, like in the Chamber of Secrets, or at the ministry. He's like the knight in shining armour I read about in one of those Muggle books you leant me." Ginny sighed, feeling as if a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Hermione smirked.

"What?" Ginny implored.

"Nothing, it's just I think you've found your answer." Hermione smiled satisfactorily.

"Yeah, but Hermione, this is the real world, I mean knights in shining armour -- that's just a fantasy, and at least I know Dean cares for me. Harry just wants to be friends. Nothing more."

"When did he say that?" Hermione frowned in disbelief.

"Earlier before Dean came, we were talking about what happened this morning, between us and…" a look of horror spread across Ginny's face as she realised that she'd never given Harry the chance to finish what he wanted to say.

"And what? What happened after that?" Hermione pushed, her eyes flashing as she wrapped her head around this new development.

"Well… I…erm… might have snapped a little at him bringing up the subject in the first place."

Hermione eyed her cautiously. "Ginny, what exactly did you say to him?" 

"Well, he said something about the twins' comments about us and I sort of said that I wasn't aware there even was an 'us' -- then I just left."

Hermione leapt up and started dancing around the room like a maniac. "I knew it, I just knew it!" She laughed, pulling Ginny to her feet. 

"Erm, Hermione, what are you going on about?" If Ginny wasn't keeping up before she was totally lost now.

"Don't you see? You cut him off! He brought the subject up of you two being thought of as a couple, and you snapped at him before he could even finish what he was about to say!"

Noting Hermione's frenetic dancing, Ginny eyed her cautiously and said, "Are you sure you're not mad? It sounds like complete bull to me." 

Hermione stopped dancing. "Ginny! How would you feel if you started to tell Harry that you liked the idea of being a couple and he just got up and stormed off?"

Ginny winced as she realised the consequence of her actions. "Pretty hurt I guess," she said staring at the floor.

"Exactly! Well that's how he feels -- he thinks you knocked him back and you've hurt his pride." Hermione smiled. "But it's ok because now you know and you can talk to him about it!" She rubbed Ginny's arm in assurance.

Ginny smiled temporarily before it faded. "There's just one problem though!"

"What's that?" Hermione quizzed as she bounced on the balls of her feet. 

"Dean!" Ginny sighed exasperatedly.

Hermione stopped and frowned. "Yeah, I didn't really think about that one!"

Ginny slid back to the floor and held her head in her hands. "What am I gonna tell him? He thinks we're back together already. He said that I was the only one for him." She began to sob. "Have I really got to give that up for some hair-brained idea of yours?"

"No." Hermione said resolutely as she bent down to talk to Ginny. "You have to give it up because your heart is telling you something different to what your head is saying. Ginny, sometimes you just have to take a chance on love. Harry may not be able to give you what you need just yet but don't settle for second best waiting for him to catch up with you."

"You're right, I know you are… but what am I gonna say to Dean?" 

Hermione pulled her up again and offered her a tissue. "You are going to wipe your eyes and make yourself look decent. Then you're going to march down those stairs and tell Dean that, although you don't want to hurt him, this is not what you really want. Then you'll ask him to leave. Got it? Good!"

Ginny accepted the tissue and looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was so blotchy and red from crying that even her reflection refused to look at her, preferring instead to hide behind the cabinet that was also reflected. "I can't go looking like this!" She exclaimed turning to face Hermione.

Hermione screwed up her face in thought and pointed her wand in Ginny's face. "Oh that's it -- Frescio!"

Ginny felt a cool calming breeze over her face and she turned to look in the mirror. Her reflection crept out from behind the cabinet, smiled and then waved. Her face was completely normal with no signs of redness except where she had caught the sun earlier that day.

"Wow that felt amazing, how did you know that?"

"Standard Book of Spells Grade Six." Hermione said with a flourish.

"You read too much! Did I ever tell you that?" Ginny laughed.

"Erm, once or twice." Hermione had the decency to blush though she was clearly pleased "Come on let's get this over with."


	9. The Vision

**Hi guys, wow I actually have reviewers! I could always do some more just so I have an idea of exactly how many people are reading this fic! I've decided to offer you yet another chapter for your (re)viewing pleasure! My apologies go out to Matt who found the last chapter too lovey-dovey-- I hope this makes up for it ;)**

**

* * *

Chapter 9**

The light was dwindling outside when Ron angrily stalked off to find Harry. _That bloody hurt, Hermione,_ he thought limping slightly as his foot still ached from Hermione's reprimand. As he reached the crest of a hill he stopped to take in his surroundings. _Wow, you can see for miles up here! I wonder why I've never come this way before…_

"You have," he heard the hoarse voice behind him.

Ron whipped round with his wand in his hand looking for the source and saw Harry sat beneath an ageing fir tree.

"Bloody hell, Harry! How long have you been sat there?" Ron laughed nervously, he loosened his collar and his face was flushed as he approached his best friend. It worried him how easily he had been caught off-guard. If Harry had been a Death Eater he could have been killed without any warning.

"A while. Good reflexes by the way." Harry nodded towards Ron's outstretched wand.

"What? Oh yeah… sorry about that. It was just I was thinking about something and then you replied! It was sort of eerie you know? Hang on, how did you know what I was thinking?" Ron had lowered his wand and put it back into his pocket before joining Harry under the tree's branches.

"You were talking out loud." Harry stated blandly fiddling with a button on his shirt.

Ron's face screwed up with confusion. "I'm sure I wasn't mate. I would've known if I'd said it aloud."

Harry laughed. "Ron, you don't even know what day of the week it is!"

"I do it's…" Ron started his face flushing indignantly, screwing up his face as he tried to remember. "It's…oh alright! You have a point. So remind me, why have I been here before?"

"This is Stoatshead Hill. We used the portkey here to get to the Quidditch World Cup."

"Ah I thought it looked familiar. Good view from up here." Ron hesitated; he hated all this small talk.

An awkward silence ensued. Harry's face darkened as he began to think about Sirius. He had been feeling a lot of guilt recently. If only he had used the two-way mirror, then Sirius would still be here. Ron cleared his throat, pulling Harry out of his misery.

"Why were you limping anyway?" Harry asked, looking at Ron's foot in confusion.

Ron shifted uncomfortably. "Hermione," he said, ashamed to admit that a girl could inflict such pain on him.

"Yeah, she does seem to get these violent tendencies, doesn't she?" Harry burst out laughing as he thought of the time Hermione slapped Malfoy hard in the face.

Ron began laughing too, obviously remembering the same incident. "The look on Malfoy's face when she…" unable to finish he was now laughing so hard that his sides had begun to ache.

Harry slapped him on the back also doubled over in stitches. "I know!"

It took a while for the two boys to regain their composure.

"Where is Hermione, anyway? You were inseparable earlier," Harry said, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"She's back at the house with Ginny and…" he faltered.

"Dean." Harry responded, seeing Ron's puzzled expression he added, "I saw him earlier, and you were with Hermione so I figured I'd just leave you all to it."

"Oh, erm right. You shouldn't be going off on your own though! If Mum finds out she'll kill us both! Not to mention what Hermione would do to us." Ron smirked imagining his mother and Hermione both with their hair askew, waggling their fingers at them.

Harry looked across to Ron. Although he was only a few inches shorter than his friend, it still surprised him how much Ron had grown since they left school. "I know, but I thought you could probably use the time to practise that kissing of yours." Harry punched him playfully in the arm.

Ron scowled before remembering something Hermione had said earlier. "Speaking of which, Hermione's got it into her head that you're interested in someone."

Harry's head snapped up guiltily. "Really? Who?"

"Dunno mate, she didn't say. You know what girls are like." Ron sighed.

Harry nodded his head in agreement.

"Harry, I need to ask you something." The seriousness of Ron's voice alarmed Harry.

Again his head snapped up and the rest of his body went rigid. _Here it is. I knew it. He's going to ask me if I like Ginny. If I say no then he'll want to know what's up with her, but if I say yes…_ He gulped.

As Harry's eyes began to refocus he saw Ron waving a hand frantically in his face, "Harry, I said I wanted to ask you something!"

"Sure, whatever." Harry tried to cover the shakiness in his voice. _Okay, this is it. The end of your friendship with Ron. He'll kill you if you tell him the truth,_ a little voice mused in Harry's consciousness._ Hang on! If I can take on Voldemort then Ron shouldn't be too much of a problem,_ he countered hoping the voice would stop sounding his fears.

He looked at Ron, trying to judge his expression. Was he angry? He certainly didn't look it.

"You're okay with me and Hermione, aren't you?" Ron gave him a sidelong glance, not sure if Harry would explode in anger or not.

Harry relaxed and smiled. _That was it? That was what I was getting worried about? God I love Ron like a brother but he can be a little slow at times._ "Yes Ron, it's fine, really. I'm glad you two finally got it together. It's about time one of us got our love lives sorted."

Feeling relieved and much happier Ron asked, "So anyway, is there someone that you've set your sights on?"

"Maybe," Harry said cryptically.

"Come on Harry! I'm your best pal! If you can't tell me who can you tell?" Ron waited futilely for an answer he knew he wouldn't receive and so carried on, "You know I wish Ginny would stop hanging around with that loser Dean. She was seriously considering taking him back when I left the house, she'd be much better off without him. I could handle you more than I can cope with him."

Harry's world came crashing down around him. Ginny was considering taking Dean back? He'd obviously misread the signs. It wasn't Harry she loved, it was Dean. Harry's shoulders drooped as he settled back into the trunk of the tree.

Ron was still babbling. "Not that there's anything wrong with you mate, it would just be you know--weird--if you were to go out with my sister. Not to mention what Fred and George would say. They're really protective of her, think she's their newest protégée in the world of mischief or something."

"Yeah," Harry agreed not really paying much attention to what Ron was saying. He closed his eyes trying to forget about his love troubles and felt himself slipping out of consciousness. _I'm supposed to be this gigantic... person... in the war. All these people die to protect me, and I don't even know them._ His feelings became harder, anger boiled inside him as he seemed to float amidst his innermost thoughts.

He was in a dusty old house, slithering across the floor, shafts of sunlight crept in through the broken window shutter. He glided into a dimly lit room occupied by a number of people in dark cloaks.

"Master, the trap has been laid," a strange voice issued from one of the hooded members.

"And the boy? Are you sure he's up to it?" A second voice asked. Harry recognized it as the voice of Lord Voldemort.

"The boy is under the Imperius Curse. He knows not what he does," the first voice replied.

Voldemort arose from a chair in the centre of the room, laughing cruelly. "Just like his father -- so easy to break."

Harry's scar exploded in pain.

"Harry! HARRY!"

He forced open his eyes. They were obscured by his arms gripping his head in anguish.

"Harry! Are you alright? Should I get someone?" Ron's gawky frame was looming above him, his eyes wide with concern.

No, I'm fine. Help me up, will you? I need to speak to Dumbledore."

Ron bent down to aid Harry but immediately jumped away as Harry convulsed violently and threw up. Ron wrinkled his nose. "Ugh, you really need to do something about that, mate."

Harry glared at Ron, this was not the time to be funny and he had to tell Dumbledore what he'd seen. What that was, he wasn't sure himself but nevertheless the Headmaster needed to know what Voldemort was up to.

They staggered down the hill towards the Burrow with Harry leaning on Ron for support.

"Mum!" Ron shouted.

Mrs Weasley was setting places, with Dean's help, on the outside table for tea. She looked up, hearing Ron's plea.

"Oh my!" she gasped, wringing her hands on her apron. Dean turned to see what was happening and saw Ron stumbling over Harry's limp frame. As soon as they fell, both Mrs Weasley and Dean rushed towards the boys and helped Ron to bring Harry into the house.

"Ron, what happened?" she asked fussing over Harry as she led him to the couch. Dean stayed out of the way in the kitchen. He did not want another fight with Ron.

"We were up on Stoatshead Hill talking, and he went stiff and pale like he did when he had that dream about…" He trailed off, not wanting to continue.

Mrs Weasley's head shot up. "About what?" she said tapping her foot impatiently.

Ron winced as he recalled Harry's vision about the attack on his dad in the fifth year.

"Ron, this is not the time to be quiet, please just say whatever it is that you need to say," she said encouragingly.

"The attack on Mr Weasley," Harry muttered weakly before closing his eyes to rest.

Realisation swept through Mrs Weasley's care-worn face. "Oh… I… I'd better call Dumbledore then," she turned on her heels and bustled towards the kitchen.

The sound of footsteps descending the creaky staircase echoed through the house.

"So you're going to choose…" Hermione's voice echoed down the stairs as the girls rounded the corner. Ginny was in front with Hermione in pursuit but she stopped dead, causing Hermione to bump into her. "Hey…"

"Harry…" Ginny cut her off gasping as she jumped the last few steps and rushed over to see Harry on the sofa. Her face was flushed with concern.

Hermione, who had not yet seen her best friend looking pale and sickly on the couch, continued talking. "You see it was an easy decision. Ginny slow down! Where are you…" She finally took in the scene below, and bounded down the remaining steps to join her friends.

"Ron, what happened? Were you attacked?" Hermione said rushing up to him and giving him a hug. She seemed even more worried than Mrs Weasley, which was strange because she was usually the cool-headed one out of the three.

"We're fine really," he reassured her, his breathing restricted by her tight grip. "Harry's had another vision and Mum's calling Dumbledore."

Hermione seemed to relax at the news that Dumbledore would be arriving soon.

"So where were you guys anyway? You know we're not allowed to wander too far away from the Burrow!" She stood with her hands on her hips and glared at Ron who seemed to shrink under the force of her words.

"You… you sent me to go find Harry!" He stuttered pointing at the sleeping boy, hoping to shift some of the blame.

Hermione turned to start on Harry but saw Ginny kneeling by the couch. She was deathly white and was hesitating to put her hand on top of Harry's. Just as it seemed she had made up her mind Dean walked in with a jug of pumpkin juice and some glasses levitating before him.

"Erm… your mum asked me to bring this in," he said nervously, noticing Ginny's proximity to Harry.

Ginny snatched her hand away from Harry and smiled awkwardly at Dean.

"Is he going to be alright?" Dean asked Ron, who seemed to be much more composed than the girls.

Hermione felt Ron tremble slightly with rage as he heard Dean speaking to him. She squeezed his hand and felt the tension ease.

"Yeah he'll be fine, just needs to sleep it off," Ron muttered.  
Mrs Weasley hurried back into the room.

"Ah girls, I'm glad you're here. I could do with a hand making tea if you don't mind. Boys, you can finish setting the table. Remus should be here any time soon, and Professor Dumbledore said he'd be along shortly." She stood in the doorway looking expectantly at the four teenagers.

"But Mum! What about Harry?" Ron asked, not relishing the idea that he might have to spend some time alone with Dean.

"Ronald! You know perfectly well that Harry needs to rest. Did I not hear you saying the same thing to Dean only moments earlier?"

"Yeah but…" Ron tried.

"No buts, young man and that is my final word!" She huffed back into the kitchen leaving the group following in her wake.

"What was that all about?" Ron mused as he headed for the door. "Hang on," he exclaimed, noticing that Dean was not leaving. "Who invited you for tea anyway?"

"Your mum asked me earlier while the girls were upstairs. You were looking for Harry. I thought it would be rude to refuse." Dean shifted uncomfortably under Ron's stare.

Ginny's eyes widened at this news. Now she'd never be able to get rid of him. She looked at Hermione for suggestions but only got a shrug from the other girl.

"And very welcome you are too, Dean, despite what my son has to say about it." Mrs Weasley interjected from the stove. She had excellent hearing. "It's about time I met my daughter's…" she glanced at Ginny who was red with embarrassment, "friend."

"I'd be more worried what Fred and George have to say about it," Ron muttered as he exited the kitchen.

"I heard that, Ronald!" she shouted through the swinging door.


	10. Grilling Dean

**A/N: Hello again peeps I'm glad to see some reviews are finally making it to the board and as a special treat I thought I'd add another chapter asap. In fact you never know I might update again later this week, but only if you're good!**

**I hope you're all enjoying reading this fic as much as I'm enjoying writing it - and if not well then drop me a line and tell me why? All criticism will be gratefully received! ;)**

* * *

Chapter 10 

By six o'clock in the evening, seven members of the Weasley family were sat at the long trestle table in the yard with Harry, Hermione and Dean. Dumbledore still had not shown up and Lupin had owled to say he was running late but to start dinner without him.

The sun was hanging low in the sky and cast a scarlet hue over the rolling countryside.

Fred and George had finished their meal and were discussing new jokes for the shop with Bill. Ginny was trying her hardest to avoid any eye contact with Dean, and was extremely grateful to Hermione for distracting him with her new ideas for SPEW.

Harry, who was starving after his earlier ordeal, was in competition with Ron to see who could fit the most amount of food in their mouths in one go. He had just shovelled a particularly large piece of pie into his ever-expanding cheeks when Mrs Weasley posed a question.

"Harry, dear, how are you feeling now?" she fussed genially, dishing out the remaining potatoes onto his plate.

"F-fine thanks Mrs Weasley," he spluttered, sending bits of pastry everywhere, his face reddening with embarrassment.

Mrs Weasley, who had begun to clear the pots, raised an eyebrow apprehensively in Harry's direction.

"Oh give the boy a break Molly, he said he was fine," Mr Weasley winked at Harry before turning to Dean. "So… Dean is it? When did you get here?"

Fred, George and Bill stopped their conversation to watch Dean fidget nervously before their dad.

Dean, who realised that every eye was on him, looked like a rabbit caught in headlights.

"Erm… erm…" he stuttered, unable to form a coherent sentence.

Mrs Weasley could see that Dean was nervous and so kindly answered for him. "He came to see Ginny, got here about four I think! Dean's parents are Muggles." she smiled comfortingly at Dean, before retiring to the kitchen.

"Are they really?" Mr Weasley asked enthusiastically.

Dean nodded with his mouth still agape. Fred and George rolled their eyes in dismay and silently agreed to put Dean through his paces.

"But the real question is," Fred started, winking at George to follow his lead.

"Did Ginny want to see him?" George finished with a smirk.

They stared at Ginny who, in response, began banging her head slowly on the table wishing the world could swallow her up. Hermione, seeing her humiliation, sympathetically conjured a pillow to prevent any injury, while shooting an angry glare in the direction of the twins.

Mr Weasley, completely oblivious to the awkwardness of the situation, continued, "Dean, I wonder if you could tell me what a video player is used for?"

Dean threw a puzzled glance at Ginny, hoping for some kind of explanation, but seeing that she was pre-occupied with her pillow, he looked at Harry for help.

Harry thought back to his own experience where he endured a similar inquisition on his first visit to the burrow in the summer before his second year at Hogwarts. He saw Dean's confusion and just shrugged.

George interrupted, "Dad, I think Dean would much rather talk about Ginny than boring Muggle stuff, what do you say Fred?"

"Ah yes, I totally agree with George on this one. So, Dean what is it with you and our little sister anyway?" Fred asked mischievously.

"Yeah what's with that? I could have sworn only this morning she was into Harry…" George added. Harry blushed at this comment and checked on Ginny, who was now holding the pillow over her head in shame.

"But I'm sure he and Ginny are having lots of fun! Right...?" Fred continued, talking over his brother.

"W…well you see, erm, me and Ginny…" Dean started, flushed with embarrassment.

"Ginny and I," corrected Bill who decided to join in on the twin's fun.

Dean flustered, startled by this new line of attack. His head rotated between Bill, George and Fred, "Yes, that's what I meant, Ginny and I, uh, well we started seeing each other on the train."

"Well that does tend to happen on a train the size of the Hogwarts Express." Fred said rhapsodising over the train.

"In fact unless you managed to get yourself locked into the toilet, you'd be pretty hard pushed not to see someone." George added.

Bill, Fred and George were holding their sides in silent laughter as Dean gave the explanation another attempt.

"No, I mean that was when we first went out." Dean tried.

"You see, I understand that it links up with one of those – what do muggles call them? Ah Wellyvisions that's it – but what I don't get is how do people get from the video into the Wellyvision in the first place?" Mr Weasley mused.

"It's called a television Mr Weasley, and the picture is transmitted through something called a scart lead." Hermione interjected, trying to shift the conversation away from Dean.

But Fred and George were having far too much fun to quit now.

(George's face scrunched up in mock confusion.) "Went out? Where on earth did you go? You were on the train right? Fred you said there weren't any secret passages on the train." George said in feigned indignation.

"Well I thought I'd checked everywhere, but obviously I missed something." Fred said apologetically.

Ron sniggered and received a sharp poke in the ribs from Hermione.

"Stop encouraging them Ron," she glared.

"What? I never…" Ron faltered and sat sulking under the watchful eye of Hermione.

"Fred," Ginny pleaded tugging his arm, her face was glowing like the setting sun.

"We didn't go anywhere, it's just an expression." Dean explained.

"But what's the point of saying you were going out if you didn't really go anywhere?" George asked unperturbed.

"George…" Ginny interrupted but she was ignored as Dean continued.

"No, I don't think you…" He was beginning to get really frustrated with this conversation.

"Pudding's up," Mrs Weasley bustled out of the kitchen levitating a large platter of chocolate cake and a jug of cream in front of her. As she set the items onto the table, the Weasley boys and Harry burst out laughing at Dean who breathed a clear sigh of relief at the distraction.

"Ok, what did I miss? I hope you boys haven't been teasing him. Arthur?" Mrs Weasley eyed her husband suspiciously as she sat down.

"What? What did I do now?" Mr Weasley said in a feigned voice which sounded hurt and shocked. It was obvious that this was where Fred and George had learnt their skills from.

"Ah," Albus Dumbledore interrupted as he appeared in the kitchen doorway. "It looks as though I have arrived in time for my favourite meal of the day," he smiled, his eyes twinkling at the jovial sight before him. It had been a long time since he had seen Harry relaxed enough to laugh.

Mrs Weasley quickly got to her feet and began nervously wringing her hands on her apron. "Professor Dumbledore, please take a seat," she gestured towards the chair she had been occupying. "Can I interest you in a slice?" she said offering him the cake.

The kindly old man waved his hands to one side, "No, no, Molly, I insist that you should remain seated, I think however, that I could be persuaded to partake in a little of that delicious-looking cake of yours." He winked at the youngsters before conjuring himself a chintz armchair.

The conversation resumed as Dumbledore began tucking into his cake. Harry was suddenly less enthusiastic about the chocolate slab that lay in front of him after seeing the headmaster. At their last meeting Harry had been less than cordial, understandable considering the loss of his godfather, but all the same he regretted his tantrum in the headmaster's office.

"Are you going to eat that, mate?" Ron asked, his eyes staring hungrily at Harry's cake.

Harry pushed his plate towards Ron who, without even a hint of hesitation, began devouring the dessert. Mrs Weasley looked at her son reproachfully but shook her head and resumed her conversation with Bill.

Ginny gazed sympathetically at Harry, noticing his discomfort and grateful for the distraction, but Harry didn't reciprocate the look, preferring instead to stare at a knot in the wooden table.

Dumbledore had been talking quietly with Mr Weasley, when he suddenly addressed Dean. "Mr Thomas, I must confess I was not expecting to see you quite so soon."

Dean looked up from his conversation with Hermione, who was again trying to recruit him as a member of S.P.E.W.

"I…erm… I came to see Ginny," he replied coyly, although he seemed less afraid to admit this to his headmaster than he did to Ginny's family.

"Ah, yes, of course," Dumbledore glanced at Ginny who shifted uncomfortably under the professor's gaze – fooling Dean into thinking she was happy was one thing but fooling Dumbledore was another.

Mrs Weasley had begun gathering the dishes once again but roped everyone else into helping out.

"I'm sure that Professor Dumbledore needs to speak to Harry," she said in response to the silent protests.

Everyone but Harry and Dumbledore moved inside. Harry was still focussed on the knot in the table, determined not to meet the headmaster's penetrating stare.

"Harry," said Dumbledore reassuringly. "I do not hold anything you did in my office that night against you. In fact I rather feel I have no one else to blame for the matter but myself."

Harry looked into the professor's eyes; he noticed they seemed a lot duller than when he had first arrived. He opened his mouth to respond but was immediately silenced by Dumbledore.

"There is no need to apologise for your behaviour and I would like to offer you my condolences for your loss. Have you spoken to Remus recently?" Dumbledore was careful in phrasing this sentence. It appeared that he was aware of something that Harry had not been privy to.

Harry's glassy eyes stared inquisitively at the older wizard, he was holding out on him again, and this time Harry knew it.

"Professor, has something happened to Remus that I should know about?"

Dumbledore pressed his fingertips together and sucked his bottom lip. "Harry as much as I regret withholding certain information from you in the past, do not think me so obtuse that I would make the same mistake twice." He gazed intently on the teenager who had the weight of the wizarding world on his shoulders. "I do, however, think it would be wise for you to spend some time with Remus. Sirius's death has come as much as a shock to him as it has to you."

Harry suddenly felt quite self-conscious. It had never occurred to him that somebody else could possibly feel as bad as he did about Sirius's death.

"Now Harry, why don't you tell me about your latest vision?"


	11. Guardianship

_They were in a dusty old house with shafts of sunlight creeping in through the broken window shutters. They entered a dimly lit room occupied by a number of people in dark cloaks._

_"Master, the trap has been laid," a strange voice issued from one of the hooded members._

_"And the boy? Are you sure he's up to it?" The icy voice of Lord Voldemort asked._

_"The boy is under the Imperius Curse. He knows not what he does," the first voice replied._

_Voldemort arose from a chair in the centre of the room, laughing cruelly. "Just like his father -- so easy to break."_

Dumbledore watched with interest as the shadowy figures discussed the matter at hand. Once finished, the scene slipped back into the Pensieve and Harry retrieved it with his wand. Professor Dumbledore sat in silent contemplation of the event he had just witnessed with his fingertips resting together.

Harry waited for the headmaster to respond in some shape or form, but saw no action indicating that this would happen any time soon.

"Prof…" Harry ventured, but was quickly silenced by a wave of the fragile-looking man's hand. He resolved that Dumbledore was in no hurry to offer an explanation of the vision until a full analysis had been sought.

Harry watched as the old wizard fought the internal battle that was taking place within his aged mind.

After five minutes of complete silence Dumbledore turned and said gravely, "Harry, who else knows what you saw in this latest vision?"

Harry, startled by the sudden conversation, faltered as he recalled exactly what he had told the others.

"I… erm…no one, I think…" he looked at Dumbledore who was peering over his half-moon glasses waiting for a further explanation. Harry continued, "Well I don't think I said anything to anyone about what actually happened. Ron was there when I had the vision but when I came round I just threw up and said I needed to speak to you. Mrs Weasley had heard enough when she found I'd had another vision similar to the one about Mr Weasley. She left me resting on the couch and went directly into the kitchen to contact you."

Dumbledore smiled satisfactorily, "Very well, Harry, but I must ask you not to share this latest vision with anybody else for the moment."

Harry was about to protest, thinking of Hermione and Ron's reaction to this vow of silence, but he was interrupted by the arrival of an old friend.

Remus Lupin had cleared his throat from the kitchen doorway.

"All done out here?" he smiled jovially, but his sad eyes told that he was feeling anything but happy.

Professor Dumbledore stood up to greet the fair-haired wizard.

"Remus, how have you been? I hope last week's full moon was not too harsh on you?"

"I've had better," the middle-aged wizard admitted, shaking his former professor's hand.

Remus looked at Harry who, for some reason, had suddenly become interested in the knot of wood on the table again, as he began picking at it with his fingers.

Dumbledore spoke up, "You'll have to excuse Harry. He seems to have become rather attached to that particular detail in the table." Dumbledore smiled kindly upon the teenager before leaving them both alone.

Harry was still stubbornly picking at the knot in the table when he felt Remus sit down on the bench beside him. They sat in awkward silence for some time before they spoke simultaneously.

"Harry…" Remus' voice sounded pained.

"Remus…" Harry looked into the older wizard's eyes. They were a lot darker than he remembered them, and there were heavy bags under them. In fact, Harry thought Remus looked even worse than he had after his transformation where he had been attacked by Sirius in Harry's third year.

Remus also searched Harry's eyes trying to find the vibrancy they had once held. The twinkle was still there but it was buried beneath layers of guilt.

"Harry… you know that I loved Sirius like a brother right?" he looked at Harry who nodded, blinking his watery eyes.

"Well…" Remus continued, shifting nervously in his seat, "it's just that, erm, I wondered, well actually I hoped, that you might consider me as your…" he mustered.

Sensing Remus' discomfort with this topic, Harry did something that he had wanted to do for a long time - he wrapped the older wizard into a hug.

Remus, overcome with emotion, reciprocated. They held each other for a while, each absorbing the other's strength, both appreciating one another's company. Tears streamed silently down their faces as they held a silent vigil for Sirius.

Eventually the sun had died and a cool breeze had picked up from the east.

It was Harry who was the first to break free. He stared restlessly at the pale man in front of him.

"Remus?" he watched as the older wizard's eyes clicked back into focus. "Would you--I'd like--Do you really want to be my guardian?"

Remus Lupin turned his full attention back to Harry. His eyes were aglow with a warmth that Harry had not seen since Lupin and Sirius were reunited in the Shrieking Shack nearly three years ago.

"Harry, I…" he swallowed again holding back the tears. "It would be an honour to be your guardian, and although I can't offer you much, I'd love you to come and live with me next summer."

The two wizards smiled warmly at one another. An understanding had been met and a layer of guilt had been peeled away from Harry's once brilliant green eyes.

"Ronald Weasley!" Mrs Weasley's voice rang out angrily, "If I have to tell you to stop gawping out the kitchen window again I'll… I'll send you to your room!"

Ron leaped away from the window and sat at the table, acting like he didn't have a clue what she was talking about. Hermione gave him one of her well-you-did-deserve-it looks.

"How does she do that?" he asked bewildered at his mother's power to see through walls.

Hermione shrugged, "It's a mother-thing, I guess, mine always seems to know when I'm doing something I shouldn't!"

"Yeah, like that'd ever happen," Ron snorted but stopped when he saw Hermione's glare.

In the living room the twins were huddled in a corner playing wizard chess. Their mother, who rarely had a minute to herself, was taking full advantage of the fact that everything had been done, and was having a well-deserved break as she flipped through a copy of Guilderoy Lockhart's Guide to Household pests.

Hearing silence from the kitchen she yelled, "Ronald Weasley! If I have to tell you to stop gawping out the kitchen window again I'll… I'll send you to your room!"

The twins shot knowing grins at each other as they heard their mother's shrill cry.

"Wow, Mum, you really went for it with that one." George said sympathetically to his mother, who returned a weary smile.

"Yeah, but I see a flaw in your plan!" Fred added nonchalantly.

Mrs Weasley raised an eyebrow, but kept her sights firmly on the book as she turned a page, "Really? And what might that be?"

"Ron's bedroom is on the back!" They said simultaneously.

Mrs Weasley's face flushed a little with embarrassment, "Oh, right, yes I didn't think about that one!"

Harry and Remus entered the kitchen laughing with Remus' arm fixed reassuringly on Harry's shoulder.

"Alright there, Harry?" Ron asked eagerly before they had even made it properly through the door.

Harry smiled, "I am now -- Remus has said I can go and live with him."

"That's great, isn't it, Hermione?" Ron nudged Hermione who was unusually quiet.

She looked at each of them sadly in turn. She knew this was nothing more than a pipe dream, after all Remus was a werewolf and Dumbledore would never allow it, but seeing the joy it brought to their care-worn features she resolved not to shatter their illusion just for the moment.

"Erm… yeah that's great Harry," she said, forcing a smile.

Remus excused himself awkwardly and went into the next room to speak with Molly and Arthur. Harry could see that Hermione was holding back and he knew why. He had the same idea himself, Dumbledore wouldn't allow it, but then again it really wasn't the professor's decision to make. And it wouldn't be happening for at least another year, and in the meantime he would be attending school where he would be safe, or at least as safe as he could be under the circumstances.

Eager to change the subject, Harry asked, "Where's Ginny?"

"She's locked herself in her room. I think Fred and George got the better of her." Hermione stated nonchalantly.

Harry looked around for any sign of Dean, Hermione catching him looking added, "Dean's left too -- said he'd be back tomorrow."

Ron snorted, "Not if Fred and George have anything to do with it."

"Well it's a good thing it's not up to them isn't it?" Hermione glared at her boyfriend.

Ron gulped, causing Harry to laugh, until Hermione shot a similar glare in his direction, "And you're not helping either."

"Why, what did I do?" Harry asked innocently.

The bushy haired witch threw her arms up in dismay and left the kitchen to check on Ginny.

"Erm, what was all that about?" Harry asked Ron.

"Search me mate, she's only my girlfriend, I can't be expected to understand the inner-workings of Hermione's brain!"


	12. OWLS

Chapter 12

The next few weeks passed uneventfully with the teenagers soaking up the sunshine and enjoying each others' company.

Dean was a constant visitor to the Burrow despite Fred and George's obvious disdain for him, and it seemed that Ginny had forgotten her previous decision to get rid of him in favour of Harry.

A week before they were due to return to Hogwarts, an influx of letters arrived containing O.W.L results for Harry, Ron and Hermione and book lists for all of them.

"_Okay, Hermione, just breathe… _You'll _be fine… You did the revision, unlike some."_ Hermione muttered distractedly as she glared at the boys, who were also apprehensively breaking the seals on their envelopes.

Ron's ears were pink from a mixture of embarrassment and regret. _I should have done more work I know it… What if I've failed? I wish she'd stop looking at me like that. I'll never hear the end of it if I have…_

In fact, of the three, Harry seemed to be the most composed. After taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes, ripping open the letter. A silence fell over the kitchen as he waited, eyes shut, with bated breath.

He cautiously opened one eye, then the other, peering curiously at the parchment that lay before him. Clearly he had been taken in by Fred and George's tales of woe, expecting some sort of howler or fireball to be enclosed with the abysmal results.

Hermione and Ron had delayed opening their letters to watch Harry's plight but, upon seeing nothing more than an innocent piece of parchment on the table before them, they found enough courage to open their results.

Harry opened the folded letter and skimmed over his results:

_Dear Mr Potter, _

_We would like to take this opportunity to apologise for the delay in publishing the results due to unforeseen circumstances. Please find enclosed your Ordinary Wizarding Level results._

_Potions O_

_Transfiguration E_

_Charms E_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts O_

_Care of Magical Creatures O_

_Divination P_

_History of Magic D_

_Herbology E_

_Astronomy A_

A broad grin broke across his face as he realised he'd be able to take the necessary N.E.W.T's for Auror training.

Ron seemed fairly pleased with himself also, having received similar grades to Harry. Hermione, though, looked as if her world had come tumbling down around her.

"Hermione… Are you okay?" Harry asked nervously.

"I told you I mis-translated ehwaz. How could I be so stupid? Aaargh!" Hermione began hitting her fists repeatedly on the table.

Ron caught the floating piece of parchment containing Hermione's grades. He stared at them in disbelief before watching Hermione continuing her hissy-fit.

"But Hermione, you still got an Exceeds Expectations for Runes." He said perplexed.

"Don't even say it, Ronald," she spat. "How could they give me an _E_? Seriously? I know far more than anybody else on that course, and I know for a fact that I'm the only one who studied for the exams."

Ron looked to Harry for some help in calming her down.

"Err… so how did you do in your other exams, Hermione?" Harry ventured, hoping this would soothe the situation.

"What? Oh yeah, well I got Outstanding for everything except Runes. Mum's gonna kill me when she finds out."

"Don't be silly, dear," Mrs Weasley interrupted as she bustled into the kitchen, "I know for a fact that your parents are very proud of you for what you have achieved at Hogwarts these past five years. You really are a remarkable young woman, Hermione, and with grades like those you'll go far."

"Thank you, Mrs Weasley." Hermione squealed with glee as she got up and gave Mrs Weasley a hug before running off to find Ginny.

"How did you do that?" Ron asked impressed at his mother's ability to calm his girlfriend's fiery temper.

"It's called being a parent dear –- one day you'll understand it! Now, since you both did so well in your exams, I'll cook you a special treat for breakfast. What would you like?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Mrs Weasley's shrill voice reverberated throughout the bedroom.

Ron groaned as he turned in his bed, covering his ears with his pillow.

"If you don't get a move on, you'll miss the train."

"To be fair mum, he's already done that once," Fred mused from outside the bedroom door.

"Shouldn't you two be at work by now instead of getting in my way?" Mrs Weasley asked as she bustled up the stairs with yet more school clothes for Ginny.

"Now that wasn't very nice, was it, Fred?" George winked at his brother and continued, "All we wanted to do was make sure ickle Ronnie-kins had everything he needed for going back to school."

Mrs Weasley stopped in her tracks and turned to the boys. "You do realise that Ron is still a Prefect and as such, he will not be trying to sell on any of your products _whatsoever_ whilst he is at school."

Upon hearing the commotion, Ginny popped her head outside her bedroom door and relieved her mother of the pile of washing.

"It's alright, mum, that's what they've got me for!" Ginny giggled at Mrs Weasley's appalled expression -- clearly she was at a loss for words.

Before they could be caught in the cross-fire, Fred and George Disapparated with a small pop and Ginny closed the door, leaving Mrs Weasley alone in the hallway.


	13. Ferrets and Winklebergers

The clock outside King's Cross station struck eleven and the scarlet Hogwarts Express pulled slowly away from the platform.

"Come on, let's find a cabin," said Harry.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny followed him until they found an empty compartment. Once inside, the group made themselves comfortable.

"So where's Dean today, Ginny?" Ron asked bitterly.

"How should I know? I've been on the train the same length of time as you, stupid!" Ginny snapped.

"Whoa, chill out, sis. I was only asking -- I mean, he's been permanently attached to your side for the last six weeks," he reasoned.

"So… it doesn't mean I'm accountable for his every move. I'm still allowed my own space, you know." Ginny glared at her brother, daring him to say another word.

Hermione, always the peace-maker, offered to distract Ron with a game of Exploding Snap.

Harry glanced over at Ginny -- he knew she had overreacted and wondered what had made her so tense.

As the train struggled ever northwards the rain battered against the windows. Ron and Hermione left the cabin to carry out their prefect duties, leaving Harry and Ginny alone.

In an effort to break the encroaching silence, Harry racked his brains for something to say.

"So…erm… are you trying out for Chaser this year, Ginny?"

The red-haired girl looked up from the book she was reading. She seemed more relaxed than earlier.

"Oh, I dunno," she shrugged, "I only joined the team last year because I knew it was a temporary post, and of course this year I've got my O.W.Ls to think about."

Harry smirked at Ginny.

"What's that look for?" she eyed him suspiciously.

"You've been spending way too much time with Hermione. You're actually beginning to sound like her – next you'll be quoting from Hogwarts: A History!" he joked.

Ginny started to laugh. "Please I'm not that bad am I? Don't get me wrong. I love Hermione but if I ever start quoting from books, feel free to hex me."

Harry joined in the laughter adding, "Seriously though, I really do think you ought to try out for the team. You'd be great, Ginny."

"Oh, look. It's Potter and his girlfriend," a cold voice drawled from the doorway.

Harry and Ginny looked up to see Draco Malfoy and his cronies Crabbe and Goyle wedged into the frame.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" muttered Ginny through clenched teeth.

"Well, well, well… This will never do, Potter. You're using _girls_ to fight your battles again I see," Malfoy spat. "It was bad enough with the filthy Mud-blood in tow but now I see you're back to scraping the barrel."

Crabbe and Goyle guffawed but stopped abruptly when Harry drew his wand.

"Just give me a reason, Malfoy," Harry threatened.

"Now, now, 'ickle baby Potter there's no need for that, besides… Injuring a prefect is almost certain to land you a detention."

"As is provoking a fight, Malfoy, as you well know. I'll be reporting you to Professor McGonagall as soon as we get to the feast," said a matter-of-fact voice.

Malfoy spun round to see the speaker, knocking Crabbe and Goyle into each other on the way.

Hermione had her wand raised, and behind her were Ron, Dean, Seamus, Neville and Luna.

"Ah and here are the others -- right on cue. Tell me, Potter, have you always had others to fight your battles for you?"

"Shut it, Malfoy," said Ron, his ears were pink with anger.

"I'll take that as a yes for now, but remember you won't always have your friends around you to help you out."

"At least he's got friends -- unlike some," Ginny snarled distastefully.

Malfoy glared at Ginny, causing the rest of the group to step forward to her defence. He was outnumbered, and he knew it.

"Come on let's go," said Malfoy pushing his way through the group. Crabbe and Goyle rubbed their knuckles menacingly before following him.

The former DA members piled into the cabin, and with eight passengers, it was a bit of a squeeze but Dean took care of that by practically sitting on Ginny -- much to her dismay.

"Malfoy really is a jerk!" Ron scowled.

"No arguments from us mate although… He really does make an attractive ferret." Seamus sniggered at the recollection of Mad-Eye Moody bouncing Malfoy around outside the Great Hall.

"So Luna, How's _The Quibbler_ going? Any interesting articles recently?" asked Harry kindly. Although he wasn't in the slightest bit interested in what _The Quibbler_ had to say, he couldn't forget the words of hope that Luna had imparted to him at the end of the last school year.

"Well, actually we've been in Latvia over the summer. Dad had a tip-off about a Latvian Winkleberger sighting so we went to investigate it," she mused.

"A Latvian what?" asked a confused Ron.

"Winkleberger -- it's a cross between a dragon and a squirrel -- fascinating creatures really."

Hermione suppressed the urge to disparage Luna's comment and asked a little too enthusiastically, "So did you get to see one then, Luna?"

"Well no, but we're hopeful that more sightings will be reported," replied Luna in a serene voice.

"What about you, Neville? What did you do over the summer?" Harry asked, eager to move on from Luna's Latvian adventures.

"Oh… Erm… Nothing much," Neville replied gloomily. "Gran bought me a new wand after what happened…" he trailed off uncomfortably.

"Yeah, we know," muttered Harry. He shifted his position and fixed his gaze on the window, feeling several pairs of eyes on his back. The compartment fell into awkward silence.

After the witch with the food trolley had gone by and they had all filled up on pumpkin pasties and chocolate frogs, it was time for the students to change into their robes.

As the train slowed, Hermione and Ron disappeared to carry out prefect duties, and Sean, Dean, Neville and Luna went to find their luggage, leaving Harry and Ginny alone once again.

A frustrated Ginny was pulling unsuccessfully at her trunk in the overhead rack. She gave up, collapsing in a heap on the seat below and burst into tears.

Harry was lost for words, the only other girl he had seen break down like this was Cho and he certainly never expected to see Ginny in such a fragile state.

Unsure of how to react, he cautiously approached her before wrapping her into his arms.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" he enquired soothingly.

"I'm sorry… It's just… I'm being silly," she said, trying to wriggle free from Harry's strong arms.

"Ginny. Look at me." The feisty red-head stopped fidgeting and reluctantly looked into his eyes. Harry felt a jolt of electricity in the pit of his stomach and for a moment he forgot what he was going to say. "I… Erm… If it's what Malfoy said earlier, just ignore him. Like Ron said, he's a jerk."

"I know that but--" She was cut off by the train shuddering to a halt.

Harry became extremely self-conscious that he was still holding Ginny. He quickly let go of her and fumbled to lift the luggage from the rack.

"Come on, we'd better go before the carriages get too full," he said rather harshly.

Ginny wiped her eyes and muttered the spell Hermione had taught her at the beginning of the summer to prevent her face from blotching; she didn't want the others to know she had been crying.

She followed Harry off the train in silent confusion. She was embarrassed for showing him her vulnerable side, and yet she was strangely elated that she could share such an intimate moment with him -- something she could never do with Dean.


	14. Captain Weasley

Captain Weasley.

The fire in the Gryffindor common room was burning fiercely when the students returned from the feast. With no work to do, Hermione felt relaxed enough to laze on the sofa with Ron while Harry decided to service his broom, so it would be ready for the start of Quidditch practice.

"Excuse me," a quiet voice whispered into Harry's ear.

Harry spun round and saw a small boy bouncing on the balls of his feet, holding a piece of parchment in his hand.

"Are you Harry Potter?" the first year asked excitedly.

"Yes, can I help you with something?" Harry tried to avoid looking at Ron who was taking the mickey out of the poor boy by swooning at Harry's name.

"Professor McGonagall asked me to give you this." The boy handed over the parchment but remained firmly rooted to the spot.

"Oh okay… Erm… Was there anything else?" Harry asked wondering why the kid hadn't moved.

"Well, it's just there's a rumour going round that you're going to be the new Quidditch Captain this year and, well, we were wondering if first years would be allowed to try out for the team?"

Harry peered behind the boy to see a group of anxious first years smiling eagerly back at him. "Erm, well, I don't know who's been spreading that rumour, because I certainly haven't been asked to do it, but I'm sure that whoever does take up the position will be happy to let first years try-out."

"Okay, thanks!" The boy quickly turned to his friends and gave them the thumbs up as he returned to their group.

Ron was now rolling about on the floor clutching his sides with Hermione glaring at him disapprovingly. Harry stuck out his tongue and opened the letter from McGonagall.

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_Please, could you report to my office as soon as you receive this note? I have a very important matter I need to discuss with you._

_With regards,_

_Professor McGonagall. _

Harry packed away his servicing kit and headed towards the door. Ron stopped laughing long enough to shout, "Where are you going, mate?"

Harry waved the note towards him, "Professor McGonagall wants to see me in her office. I'll tell you about it when I get back!" then he disappeared through the portrait hole.

Ron shrugged and rejoined Hermione on the sofa.

"Harry's only just got here – he can't be in trouble already, can he?"

"Ron think about it, now that Angelina's left there's no-one to captain the Quidditch team. I'd bet a galleon that she's going to ask him to be the new captain." Hermione said knowingly.

"Yeah, I suppose, I mean it's not like they'd ask me to do it whilst Harry is around!" Ron sulked.

Hermione swung her legs off the arm and sat upright to face Ron. "You can't seriously be jealous of Harry becoming Quidditch Captain, Ron?"

"No, I'm not jealous, but I guess I'd never really thought about it until now. Well, I mean I should've expected it, but still…" he trailed off as Hermione squeezed him into a hug.

"Ah, but think about it this way, if they had asked you to do it, you wouldn't have been able to spend as much time with me." Hermione said teasingly.

Ron smiled goofily, "Oh well I knew there had to be a downside somewhere along the line… Ouch!"

Hermione punched him hard on the arm, before settling back into his chest where she began to doze.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, just the person I was looking for. Please take a seat. I'll be with you in just a moment."

The stern-looking professor was sat behind a pile of books on her large desk. She put down her quill and carefully sealed the roll of parchment she had been writing on before handing it to the waiting post owl.

"Now Mr. Potter, as you may have realised the Gryffindor Quidditch team is without a captain this year," she said peering over her small spectacles.

Harry wasn't sure whether she expected him to answer her or not, so he simply nodded in agreement.

She continued, "However, I realise that with recent events you may feel that you are not up to the task, it is my intention therefore that both you and Miss Weasley should share the captaincy."

Harry thought he must have misheard, "Sorry Professor, but did you just say Miss Weasley? As in Ginny Weasley?"

"Well, unless the Weasley's have another daughter I don't know about, then yes I said Ginny Weasley. Why is there a problem, Mr. Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked impatiently.

"No, it's just I thought you might have offered the position to Ron, Professor." Harry said cautiously, thinking about the look on Ron's face when he found out his sister was given the captaincy over him.

"I did consider Mr. Weasley for a moment, and I have absolutely no doubt that he would have been perfectly capable to do the job. However, since you and Mr. Weasley will be leaving us in next year, I felt it would be foolish to appoint both of you and face the same problem once you have graduated."

Harry pondered this for a moment and was about to offer another objection when he was silenced by a knock on the door.

"Come in," Professor McGonagall commanded.

"Sorry Professor, I didn't realise you were with… oh!"

Harry turned to see a rather flushed-looking Ginny standing in the doorway.

"Don't be silly Miss Weasley, please take a seat, we've only just started."

Ginny entered the room and closed the large wooden door. She pulled up a chair next to Harry and looked perplexed, "I'm sorry Professor, but I don't understand why I've been called here."

"I was just telling Mr. Potter that I have decided you both will take up the position of Quidditch Captain this year."

"But Professor, why me? I've only been on the team for a year and I'm sure there are other players more suitable for the job," Ginny protested.

Professor McGonagall sighed at having to repeat herself, "As I have just told Mr. Potter, you will be with the team for at least another three years which gives me plenty of time to look for a new captain. In the meantime, if you could work on some practise schedules and let me know when you will need the pitch, I can ensure it will be free for you. Now, if that's everything you'd better be returning to the common room."

Both Ginny and Harry were about to protest but the Professor waved her hand at them signalling it was time for them to go. When they got outside Ginny groaned. "Ron's going to kill me!"

Harry smiled, "Yeah, I thought the same, but you know once he's calmed down he'll see it does make sense. I mean we'll be off in two years time and there's no way we could put our full attention to it whilst we're doing our NEWT finals."

"Hmm, well knowing Ron it'll take him some time to get over this… I wonder if Fred and George ever found a way of bunging up your ears so you didn't have to listen to someone yelling at you."

"The number of times they've been in Filch's office, I'd be surprised if they hadn't but why don't you just use ear plugs?"

"What's an ear plug? It's not one of those electric things that Dad collects, is it?" Ginny looked puzzled.

Harry laughed, "Don't worry; I'll see if I've got a spare pair you can have -- I used to use them all the time at home."

Ginny giggled but was surprised to see they had already made it back to the common room. Harry muttered the password, _Droobles_, and the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open to admit them.


End file.
